Dark Angels
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: Bella Swan, a freshly changed blood thirsty newborn loose in Salem, Oregon. The Cullen's, living in Forks, have come to stop her before the Volturi involved. OCC. EMO Bella and more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Angels**_

_**Chapter 1: Dark Alleys**_

_**Third Person POV**_

_Bella drove out to Salem in search of a bookstore since the town where she lives, Mill City, barley has any books. Anyway, after an hour of looking she found a one. She got out of her car and walked up to it. On the outside of the door there was a sign the said it was closed. __Oh well__ she thought. Since it wasn't raining she decided to go on a walk. She passed a group of pale men and she seriously thought one of them sniffed her. She sped up and rounded a corner. She looked at some of the shop windows and decided it was getting late. She tried to go back the way she went but she got lost. Since she was a normal person she started to panic and she ran in one direction and bumped into something very hard. She looked up and saw it was the man the sniffed her._

_" I'm so sorry." She apologized._

_" It's quite alright love." Said the man. He had a British accent. She looked at the man's face closer and she saw that his eyes were red and had a hungry look to them. Scared, she backed up a bit._

_" Are you lost?" Asked the man._

_" Yes. Can you tell me how to get to 3rd street?" She asked._

_" Yes, it's over there." He said pointing in a random direction. While she was looking in that direction he grabbed her and ran into a dark alley. She tried to scream but she couldn't since his hand was over her mouth._

_" Any last words love?" Asked the man. She started crying._

_" No? Fine be that way." And he bit her neck._

_He drank his fill and left. He obviously though that Bella was dead but her heart beat was faint, even to vampire hearing. She was left to endure three painful days in a alley by herself._

_**Two and a half days later in the Cullen mansion**_

_Alice was watching t.v. when she was pulled into a vision:_

_**It was dark and there was a girl on the ground screaming, writhing in pain. All of the sudden the screaming stopped. She opened her eyes and they were blood red, a new vampire. She got up off the ground and sniffed the air. She looked at the moon, smiled, and was off.**_

_Alice snapped out of the vision._

_" Carlisle!" Called Alice. Carlisle ran down the stairs._

_" What is it Alice?" Asked Carlisle._

_" There's a newborn vampire in Salem, Oregon and she's going to massacre the city!" Said Alice. The rest of the family heard her and was downstairs in seconds._

_" When?" Asked Emmett._

_" In a couple of hours. We may be to late, but we can still stop her from harming more humans than she has already have." Alice explained._

_" Let's go." Said Carlisle. They went out the door, piled in Edward's Volvo, and drove toward Oregon._

* * *

_**Okay, let's get a few things straight:**_

_**1. Bella doesn't know the Cullen's or even that vampire exist.**_

_**2. Bella is going goth, so is Jasper, and maybe Edward too.  
**_

_**3. I was listening to Evanescence when I got this idea.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! I replaced chapter 2 with an even better chapter 2. So here's the rewrite!!! Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

_**Dark Angels**_

_**Chapter 2: Bringing her home**_

_**Third Person POV**_

_**Three days later**_

_Bella was on the ground screaming in pain, then it was gone. She got up and looked around. She smelled a irresistible scent in the air and looked up at the sky, it was a full moon; her favorite, she smiled and took off toward the smell. Bella followed the trail and it ended at a young man. Smirking she went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around surprised, but when he saw her he smiled._

_" What may I do for you?" He asked her._

_" Hi, I was wandering if you could walk me home since it's dark out. I don't want to be alone." Bella said innocently._

_" I would love to." The man said and started walking._

_" Can we take a short cut?" She asked._

_" Sure." He said. Bella led him into a alley. She pounced on him and drank his blood. _

_She repeated this around ten times before someone tackled her to the ground._

_**Edward's POV**_

_Ever since Alice had the vision of the newborn everyone was on edge. Suddenly Alice went into another vision:_

_**The new vampire walked up to a man and asked him to walk her home. He agreed and started walking. The vampire led him into an alley and pounced on him.**_

_Alice came out of the vision._

_" Carlisle! Hurry up, she's already killing people!" Said Alice. The car sped up. Now it was going 135 mph when we entered Salem._

_We got out of the car and followed her scent. It took a while to find her and when we did she was in an alley drinking a human. Emmett, Jasper, and I ran up and tackled her._

_" Let go of me!" She yelled. Emmett and Jasper looked like they can handle her so I let go. I took a better look at my surroundings, there was bodies everywhere, mostly men. I picked them up and put them in a nearby Dumpster and set it on fire._

_I looked back at the vampire and she was getting shoved in the car. I got in and drove out of the city._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_We drove into the drive way of our house and Esme came running out of the house._

_" Did you get her?" She asked._

_" Yeah and she's putting up a fight." Said Emmett. He was the strongest one of us and he was having trouble holding onto her._

_" Come on, bring her inside." Said Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper came out of the car with the struggling vampire and brought her into the house._

_" What do you want with me!!" She screamed when we brought her into the living room._

_" We want to talk." Carlisle said calmly._

_" About what?" She growled._

_" Do you know what you are?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Duh, I'm a vampire!" She answered rudely._

_" How did you know?" Asked Esme._

_" Well let me see...oh! How about because I drank blood!" She said sarcastically. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, she had chocolate brown hair and was wearing black jeans and a My Chemical Romance long sleeved shirt. Oh great another goth! But besides that she was beautiful._

_" Well it's good that you know. May I ask what you name is?" Asked Carlisle._

_" No." She said with a smile on her face._

_" Why not?" asked Carlisle._

_" Because you kidnapped me and you expect me to be nice about it!" She yelled. Everyone sat there stunned about her outburst._

_" She does have a point." Said Jasper. Everyone looked at Jasper in shock, he never says anything! And hear he is; standing up for a stranger._

_" Why do you say that?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Just think about it. If you were being kidnapped, would you be nice to the kidnapper?" Said Jasper. Everyone thought about it._

_" Still, it doesn't mean she has to be rude. It's bad enough that she has a horrible sense of fashion." Said Rosalie._

_The girl growled and lunged at her. Emmett caught her and pinned her down._

_" Let go of me so I can kill her!" She screamed._

_" Emmett, take her to the guest room so she can calm down." Ordered Carlisle. Emmett picked her up and took her upstairs. We turned to Rosalie._

_" Why did you have to insult her! She's a newborn for goodness sakes. You know that they are temperamental." Scolded Carlisle._

_" Like I care." She huffed and went to the garage._

_" Jasper, can you talk to her?" Asked Alice. Jasper nodded and left. This is going to be a long night._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. I heard a low growl coming from the other side._

_" Can I come in?" I asked her. No answer. I opened the door and found her looking through some of my old CD's. She put on Evanescence's song __Imaginary__. She has good taste._

_" I see you like Evanescence." I said quietly, I knew that she could hear me. She nodded. I could still feel the shock coming from my family downstairs. Why is it such a big deal when I talk. Okay, so I don't talk allot. It's because why should I talk? No one understands me, not even my own wife! While I was thinking she said something._

_" Sorry, didn't hear you." I said._

_" I said my name's Bella." She said._

_" Nice to meet you. My name's Jasper." _

_" Sorry for yelling at you guys. I was just freaked out and when that stupid blond insulted me I lost it." She said._

_" It's okay." I reassured her._

_" Can I ask you a question?" She said._

_" Sure." _

_" Why was everyone shocked when you said something?" She asked_

_" I guess I don't talk very often." I answered. Her face eyebrows bunched up._

_" What?" I ask her. _

_" I don't feel right." She said. She sat on the floor._

_" What's wrong." I said sitting next to her._

_" I feel funny." She answered.Just when I was about to say something, she started shrinking and sprouting black fur!_

_" CARLISLE!" I yelled. He and the rest of the family barged in._

_" What happened?" He asked. I looked down and where the girl used to be was an all black kitten._

_" Jasper, where is the girl and why do you have a cat sitting next to you?" Asked Emmett. Sometimes he can be extremely stupid._

_" Emmett, this is the girl and her names Bella." I said_

_" What happened?" Asked Esme._

_" I was talking to her and she said she felt funny and she started to shrink and sprout fur." I told him._

_" I think we found her power. Alice can you see if she can change back." Said Carlisle. Alice closed her eyes, paused, and opened them._

_" She will find how to change back in a day, till then she remains a kitten and she so cute!" Alice squealed the last part. She tried to pick up the kitten. Bella hissed at her and hid behind me._

_**Bella's POV**_

_A cat. A CAT! I couldn't be something cool like a snake, but nooooo, I had to be a cat. The pixie looking one came up to me and tried to pick me up! No way am I letting anyone pick me up. I hissed at her and ran behind Jasper. She looked heartbroken, but I don't even know her._

_Jasper picked me up._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Alice looked heartbroken. I picked up Bella and set her in front of me. She looked around and spotted Edward. She walked over to him and rubbed herself against his legs._

_**Edward's POV**_

_Bella looked around the room and stopped at me. She moved away from Jasper and walked up to me and started to rub herself on me like I'd seen other cats do. I picked her up and she started purring._

_" Awwwww! She likes you." Said Alice. Bella meowed._

_" I guess that's a yes." Said Esme. Emmett came up to her and reached out to pet her and she hissed._

_" I think we should see who she likes." Said Jasper. I walked toward Jasper and passed Bella to him. She seemed fine with him and started purring again. Jasper passed her to Emmett, it took a little while for her to allow him to hold her, but she didn't purr._

_" Yes, she likes me too!" Cheered Emmett. Emmett passed her to Esme. She liked Esme too, but again she didn't purr. Esme passed Bella over to Carlisle and she didn't purr. Carlisle passed her to Alice, it also took awhile, and she didn't purr. Alice tried to pass her to Rosalie , but Bella growled and hissed._

_" I think she only likes Edward and Jasper." Said Esme._

_" Typical, she chooses the loner and a fellow EMO vampire.Sheesh you guys are freaks!" Said Emmett. Suddenly Bella changes back into a vampire and her and Jasper lunge and tackle Emmett. _

_" No one insults an EMO vampire, right Jasper." Said Bella._

_" Couldn't agree more." He replied._

_" Oh Jasper?" Said Bella._

_" Yes Bella?" Said Jasper._

_" What ever shall we do with him?" She nodded toward Emmett who was watching them with wide eyes. The rest of us were watching them with amusement in our eyes. _

_" I don't know, what do you think." Said Jasper. Bella had an evil smile on her face._

_" I say that we throw him off the roof." Said Bella._

_" Great idea." Said Jasper and they took off. There was footsteps on the roof and then a loud bang. We ran outside to see Emmett face down in the ground and Jasper and Bella laughing their heads off on the roof. They were going to get along just fine._

_" Kids get down from the roof so we can introduce each other properly!" Yelled Esme. They got down and Joined us into the living room. Emmett sat in the farthest chair from them._

_" Well how about you start first, we only know your first name from Jasper." Carlisle said to Bella._

_" Isabella Marie Swan is my full name, but people call me Bella." She said. She looked at the other vampires in the room._

_" I'm Carlisle and this is Esme," Esme gave Bella a hug. Carlisle continued,_

_" This is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Emmett went up and gave Bella a huge hug too and Rosalie was looking at Bella's outfit in disgust, Alice was bouncing off her seat and Jasper smiled. He actually SMILED!! He never smiles._

_" If you don't mind, could you tell us how you were bitten?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Well, I was in Salem looking for a bookstore, I found one but it was closed so I decided to go on a walk. I walked by a group of men and one of them sniffed me. I sped up and rounded a corner. It was getting late and I started to walk back but I got lost. I ran and bumped into the man that sniffed me and I asked him for directions. He pointed in a direction and I looked that way. While I was looking he grabbed me and ran into an alley and drank my blood. Guess he thought I was dead. What about you guys?" She asked._

_" Changed in the 1663 by an unknown vampire, I was 23 and on a vampire hunt." Said Carlisle._

_" Changed in the 1921 at 26 by Carlisle because I committed suicide." Said Esme._

_" Changed in the 1935 at 20 by Carlisle, Rosalie found me being attacked by a bear." Said Emmett._

_" Changed in 1933 at 18 by Carlisle, he found me dying on the street." Said Rosalie._

_" Changed in the 1920's by an unknown vampire at 19, I was in a mental asylum. I don't remember my human life." Said Alice._

_" Changed in 1863 at 20 by a vampire called Maria." Said Jasper._

_" I was changed in 1918 by Carlisle at 17 because I was dying of the Spanish influenza." I said. _

_" Wow. You're old." Said Bella._

_" Are not!" We all yelled._

_" Whatever you say." She mumbled._

_" Would you like to join our family, we hunt from animals instead of humans." Asked Carlisle._

_" I don't know." Said Bella._

_" Please, please, please!!" Begged Alice._

_" Fine." Bella sighed. We all ran up to her and gathered her up in a group hug._

_" Umm... I'm thirsty." She said._

_" I'll go with her." I said a little too quickly. Everyone looked at me weired._

_" Okay, be back before sunrise." Said Esme. I grabbed Bella's hand and felt a spark of electricity. Oh man, I think I might be falling in love with her._

* * *

_**Awww!! Eddie's in love!!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Angels**

**Chapter 3: If you go out into the woods tonight**

**Bella's POV**

We ran into the woods and searched for animals. Edward was following behind me and I felt a strange feeling that he was staring at me. I turned around and guess what.. he was!

" What are you staring at?" I asked him. He dropped his head and mumbled ' nothing', He looked like he would be blushing if he could. We continued walking for a while when he stopped. He turned to me.

" Okay this is were we stop. Carlisle wanted me to show you how to hunt. All you really have to do is let your instincts guide you." He explained. '_Wow, that's all you have to do? I would have never figured that out!'_ Ithought sarcastically. I sniffed the air and smell something delicious. _What in the would could that be? _I raced toward it. After some searching I found the source of the smell, it was a fox, and for some odd reason it smelled like smores. I pounced on it, snapped it's neck, and drained it.

After I was done I thought about how was I going to get rid of the body. Man! That sounded sick! Now what to do with it? I couldn't burn it; I would probably set the whole forest on fire, I know! I will dig a hole and bury it! _I'm such a genius_. I dug a hole and dropped to body in. When I was done I decided to take a walk and wait for Edward to find me.

I continued to walk for an hour or so when I heard a twig snap, I turned around to see what made the noise only to find nothing. _Creepy_ I thought. I took a few more steps and another twig snapped behind me only this time it sounded closer. I spun around and once again there was nothing. I was officially freaked out by now so I ran. When I though I was far away enough I stopped. I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes. I though about what had happened since I went to Salem in search of a decent bookstore, I never thought I would be bitten by a vampire and go on a killing spree three days later. I should of just stayed at home with my dad. I tried to remember my dad only to come up with a pair of blue eyes and a tune. It got stuck in my head. After an hour Edward found me and I still had the tune in my head but now I could remember the words so I started to hum it on our way back to the house.

" What are you humming?" Edward asked.

" It was a song me and my Dad used to sing when we went camping. I don't remember him much, all I can come up with were a pair of blue eyes and that song. Would you like to hear it?" I asked

" Sure." He said.

"The first part is when a person is telling you something and the last verse is what happened to the a girl who did it.

'If you go out into the woods tonight you're in for a big surprise,

If you go out into the woods at night you better go in disguise,

If you go out into the woods tonight you better not go alone,

It's lovely out in the woods tonight but it's safer to stay at home,

Beneath the trees where nobody sees,

She'll play hide and seek as long as she please,

Because she never came out of the woods that night.' Creepy huh?" I said.

" A little." He said. A little while after that he looked a little bored.

"Hey, do you want to race?" Edward asked.

"Sure." And I was off. At first I let him take the lead and when the house came into view I sped up and passed him but not without tripping him first. I skidded to a stop right in front of the porch and waited for him. He showed up three seconds later with an adorable confused and angry look on his face and he was covered in mud and leaves. I cracked up.

" It's not funny!" He shouted.

" Is too!" I said still on the ground. By now the rest of the family came out of the house. Emmett and Jasper took one look at him and were on the ground laughing with me, the others were laughing quietly.

" What happened?" Asked Carlisle trying to control his laughter.

" Well Edward challenged me to a race and at first I let him take the lead and when I saw the house I sped up but before I passed him I tripped him! And now here we are." I explained.

" Bella that wasn't very nice." Scolded Esme although she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry Edward." I apologized.

" That's better. Now come in and tell us about your first hunt. And Edward go take a shower." Said Esme. Edward walked up the stairs grumbling and we went into the living room.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile, I was just to busy. Yesterday me, my mom, and my sister went to Borders to buys new books and there was only one book I wanted and it wasn't there! We went to THREE frickken stores and they all didn't have it! So now I'm a little depressed. Love you all! Till next time!**

**Blue eyed vampwolf **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Angels**

**Chapter 4: Fights**

**EPOV**

I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I can't believe she tripped me! And my so called family thought it was funny! So why then wasn't I mad at her? How could you be mad at her; with her full red lips, her rich chocolate brown hair, her- WOAH! Where did that come from! I can't be thinking about theses things about a lady, it's ungentlemanly. I shook my head to clear it and stepped into the shower. Why did I think these things? She would only see me as brother. But maybe there's a chance, I could tell her my feelings and hope she would love me too... WAIT! Love? Do I love her? Could she love me? Why should she love me when she could have someone better. Can vampires get a migraine? I sighed. Maybe if I get to know her more I can see what she looks for in a man. I hadn't noticed that I was banging my head repeatably against the shower wall.

" Edward stop banging your head against the wall!" Yelled Alice from downstairs. You know what, she can be so annoying sometimes. I sighed again and got out of the shower. What the hell was I going to do about her? She warmed up to Jasper first so maybe if I dress like them I might get her attention. I always liked how Jasper looked and now I have a reason to dress like that; to impress Bella. I walked to my closet and looked inside. Maybe I can get Alice or Jasper to help me. I put in some jeans and a t-shirt, and when I was about to call Alice she materialized right next to me. How on God's green earth does she do that? She and Jasper are always popping in and out and places ,at first it was creepy (and it still is), now it's starting to get annoying.

" Oh my God I think that is the bet idea you had! Maybe I should dress like that to, what do you think?" She asked.

" What do I think? I think that is the greatest idea ever!" I exclaimed picking her up and twirling her around. Sensing our happiness Jasper came into the room. He stopped short when her saw us.

" I'm very sorry to say this but Alice is happily married and I'm not into sharing." Jasper said jokingly. We laughed.

" Now what has made you two so happy?" He asked us. Alice looked at me,_Don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise! _Alice asked me in her thoughts. I nodded and turned back to Jasper.

" Sorry Jazz! But it's a secret." I said. Jasper let out a small growl.

" No one calls me Jazz!" He said. Alice cleared her throat.

" Except Alice." He added.

" Whipped." I coughed. This time Jasper growled loud and sprang at me. We collided and fell down.

" NO FIGHTING INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Yelled Esme. I ran out of the house with Jasper following me. Once we were outside I attacked him.

While we were fighting the rest of the family came out and started cheering us on.

" Go Jazz!" Yelled Alice.

" Go Jasper!" Shouted Emmett.

" Get 'em Jasper!" Yelled Rosalie. Nice, my family is only cheering for Jasper.

" Go Edward!" Someone screamed. I stopped fighting and looked around to see who was cheering me on. I scanned my family and spotted Bella clapping and cheering for me. For me! ME! The look on her face changed from happy to horrified in a second. I looked at her questionably.

" Edward behind you!" But it was to late. I got side tackled by Jasper and landed face first in the grass. He twisted me arm behind my back.

" ONE..TWO..THREE YOU OUT!" Shouted Emmett. Dammit. Jasper got off me and was congratulated by everyone, well almost everyone.

I looked over to see Bella making her way toward me.

" Are you okay?" She asked me.

" Fine." I answered her. She helped me up and we went back into the house. Everyone was already in the living room and discussing something.

" What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. They looked at each other and turned back to us.

" Well since we don't have a room for Bella we were thinking that if you could share your room until we build another one." Explained Alice. Bella turned to me.

" Would you mind?" She asked me.

" Not at all. Would you like to see it?" I asked.

" Yes please." Bella answered.

" After you m' lady." I said to her.

" Why thank you kind sir." She giggled. Ah, music to my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Angels**

**Chapter 5: Tattoo**

**EPOV**

So here we are in my room. I'm sitting on my couch and Bella is criticizing my taste in music. No one has ever done that, not even Jasper. And I'm just sitting here letting her do it. What the hell is wrong with me? Right now she's trying to explain why my music is 'crap' (her words not mine).

" Why in God's name do you have an Elvis CD.. wait don't answer that. You know what I'm going to go through all of your Cd's and tell you what's cool and what's not, but I'm going to need help, wait right here. If you go within five feet of the wall of the stuff you call music I will replace every Cd with Barnie and Teletubbies soundtracks." She said and left. What did I get myself into? I asked her what kind of music she liked to listen to and she goes up to my Cd's, looks at them; searching for something, and then she turns around looking at me in disbelief while holding up an Elvis Cd. And that's where all of this started.

Bella came back in the room with Jasper in tow.

" Okay, he is going to help me in deciding what is and what isn't music." She threw a box in my face.

" What's this for?" I asked her.

" That is for you to put the Cd's that we hand to you in. If this has to be my room too then I'm going to have a say in some stuff and when I mean some I mean all Okay." She said and went to my Cd's and started to go through them.

" Elvis..no. Pat Benetar.. no. Oh come on! Brittany Spears! Who listens to her with out cutting their head off, her voice is like a chipmunk!" She said dramatically. How did that get in there? Just then Alice came into my room and took the Cd from Bella.

" Sorry, don't know how that got in there." She said sheepishly and ran out of the room. We stared at the doorway for a minute till we went back to sorting stuff out. A few hours later we were done.

" Okay done with the music now let go with the wardrobe." Said Bella. She walked to my closet and took out everything. She threw it all in a trash bag and threw it out my window. She walked up to me grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs and Jasper followed.

" Where are we going?" I asked her. She and Jasper looked at each other like they were silently communicating.

" Hot Topic." They said together.

**BPOV**

We got into the car and drove to the mall. Jasper was driving, I was riding shotgun, and Edward was in the back looking scared and confused.

" What's with the face?" I asked him. He looked at me.

" Well considering that you just threw all my clothes and my Cd's away and your taking me to the mall to go shopping I think I have every reason to look like this." He answered. He does have a point.

" Is he always this moody?" I asked Jasper. He laughed.

" All the time, this isn't even half of it." He said.

" Thank you so much." Edward grumbled sarcastically from the back seat. I felt a little bad for him so I turned around to face him.

" Sorry Edward." I apologized. He seemed to soften at my words.

" It's okay. Hey are we almost there?" He asked Jasper. I turned toward Jasper.

" Actually we're here. Come on we need to educate you in the finer side of music and introduce you to the darkness and the fun side of life." He said to Jasper. We got out of the car and headed into mall. When we got in there everyone stopped to look at us like we were animals in a zoo exhibit. I saw Jasper clench his jaw in aggravation.

" Jasper." I said getting his attention.

" Yeah?"

" They're just jealous that they can't pull off the Gothic look and we can." I assured him. It worked and Jasper cooled down.

" Come on there's a Tot Topic and a Fairy Gothmothers here." He said and led the way to Hot topic.

" What's the difference between the two?" Asked Edward. I have to bite the inside if my cheek to stop myself from laughing at him.

" Bella you wanna take that one?" Asked Jasper.

" Sure. Edward Hot topic is for guys and girls, Fairy Gothmothers' specifically for women; dresses, accessories, and..um.. _lingerie_ " I explained.

" Oh." He said embarrassed and we walked threw the doors of my heaven.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Later)**

**EPOV**

Hours later we walk out of the store with our arms loaded with bags and Bella looked like she was proud of what we got. She led us toward the bathrooms.

" Okay this is where we split up. You and Jasper change out of the clothes you have on and pick something out of what we just got, I'm going to do the same only in the girls bathroom." She said. She was turning away but she stopped and whispered something in Jasper's ear, he smiled and nodded and dragged me to the men's room throwing me into a stall.

" Okay Edward, this is your first time dressing like this, do what Bella said and come out so I can see if what you wearing is acceptable." Said Jasper from the stall next to me.

" What did Bella tell you?" I asked him.

" I'll tell you after we change." He answered smugly. I sighed and opened my bags. I took out the first shirt and pants I saw and put them on, I then put on these boots that Jasper picked out and walked out of the stall. Jasper was already there waiting for me and looked surprised at what I was wearing.

" Man this style is good for you. Welcome to the club." He said. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a black T-shirt with grey and red skulls on it, for pants skull and crossbones red Tripp pants, and black boots. Jasper was wearing a Nirvana Red T-shirt, red mesh Tripp pants, and boots. **(outfit on profile)**

" Thanks," I had to admit I do look good.

" Now what did Bella tell you?" I asked. Jasper smiled at me.

" She told me a few things, one is that you have to put on this." He said holding a bottle of liquid eyeliner.

" Make up!" I whined.

" Dude, whining is not cool. Now come on and be a big boy and let's get it over with." Said Jasper.

" Fine." I grumbled. He handed me the bottle and I put some on.

" Now you look right." He said.

"Can you please tell me what other things she said to you?" I asked again.

"Nope, that's for us to know and you to find out in a few minutes. Now come on Bella's waiting for us." He said heading for the door.

" How do you know?" I asked.

" I feel her impatience and excitement from the other side of the door, we better hurry up or she's going to come in here and drag us out." Jasper said pushing the door open revealing a Gothic Angel. Bella was wearing a black chiffon corset, black skirt, fishnet stockings, boots with at least ten buckles on it, a black beaded choker, black and red skull arm warmers, and a red studded belt.**(outfit on profile). **She came towards us and grabbed my hand, the same spark shocked me again, and pulled me to a shop with no sign on the front of it. Inside there was a man sitting behind a desk.

" Ah Jasper, it's nice to see you again. Did Alice like it?" Asked the man.

" She sure did Leo." Answered Jasper. Who is this man? Wait, he's a vampire. What did Alice like?

" So want can I do for you?" Asked Leo.

" Well the two behind me." Jasper said pointing to me and Bella.

" Would like to get tattoos and some piercings." He continued. Leo nodded and went behind a curtain and came back with a sheet of designs.

" Um.. I hate to burst your bubble, but how can you get a tattoo and something pierced when our skin is harder than a diamond?" I asked him. Leo chuckled.

" Well over the my years of being a vampire I had designed a tool that can break vampire skin it's a combination of werewolf teeth and steel. As for the tattoo it's a secret. Now pick out your tattoo" He said. I reached for the sheet and found the perfect one.

" I know what he should get." Said Bella and she whispered in his ear. He nodded and pulled me into another room and sat me down in a chair.

" What did she say?" I asked. They were doing this a lot today; keeping secrets from me. He didn't answer me he just pulled out something shaped like a gun. He put it to my ear and pulled the trigger three times.

" HOLY HELL!" Damn that hurt! He did the same to the other ear. When he was done he handed me a mirror, three silver studs were pierced into the cartilage on top part of both ears a quarter of an inch apart. I turned to ask Leo a question when he grabbed my head and pulled the trigger on the piercing gun again, this time on my nose.

" Why Leo, why did you do that!" I yelled at him. He just shrugged.

" That's what the chick told me to do. Now what tattoo do you want?" He asked. I told him and he laughed.

" That special huh?" He said with a smile.

" Yeah she is." I answered with a smile of my own.

**BPOV**

" Hi my name is Hannah, Leo's wife what stuff do you want?" The woman asked.

" I want my ears pierced twice and my nose too." I told her.

" Okay. Just warning you that this is going to hurt." She warned and pulled the trigger on the gun. Three seconds later she was done. I had two ruby studs in each ear and a smaller one on my nose.

" Nice." I said.

" Thank you, now Leo said you also wanted a tattoo. What kind?" She asked. I thought about it and came up with something that would mean a lot to me. I told her.

" That's so sweet. He must be a very lucky guy." Said Hannah.

" Yeah he is." I smiled.

* * *

**Hey my fellow Twilight addicts! Guess what? My birthday was Saturday!** **15 at last! I got a desk fountain, a pillow( funny word :), a computer chair (so comfy), a jewlery box, a book, something to paint, two sets of earings, a dog/heart stuffed animal, and a goldfish named Bella! Plus I got my ears peirced for the second time a few days ago, converted my downstairs neibor to a twilight fan (so proud - tear-). Guess what again! I found out that my town has a Jasper's steakhouse and pub and it has a southwestern theme! And a couple towns over has a Edward's theater! Plus the carnival is in town for the week! I'm just having the time of my life aren't I? Hope you love this chapter! Love you all!**

**Blue eyed vampwolf **


End file.
